User talk:Flopfish3
Hey Just curious, do you have anyone to rp with? Actually right now I don't! I'd love to start roleplaying with someone. I made a page under general roleplay, but for some reason it didn't show up. Could I maybe start a roleplay with you? My character is pretty much brand new to camp, I'm really excited to rp with someone :) Flopfish3 (talk) 14:20, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Re I'll just post on the one you made so you or me don't have to make a whole new one. Also it would help if you responded to my message on my talk page, so it is easier to find and I know you responded, so next time, do that HI������ Hi! I was wondering if you wanna rp sometime? Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 18:00, October 1, 2017 (UTC) I'd absolutely love to! I'm just starting out in my first one with UniPacific13, it's called a weird new world. If you want to join that's awesome, or we can start a new one! Flopfish3 (talk) 19:27, October 1, 2017 (UTC) HEYYY I'll start a new one! I'll let you know what it's named when I created it! Btw, a way for me to get your messages quicker is if you go to my talk page under my profile and then leave a message. Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 00:48, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Or honestly if UniPacific is okay with it, I'll join. I've done a few rp's with him so yeah. Just let me know! Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 01:01, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Sorryyy Im sorry for not being active. Just with school and all that, I guess. Also Unipacific is in Adelaide for the week (I think.) So I will post! Thankyou though. Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 01:31, October 10, 2017 (UTC) Yeah and I think maybe Unipacific will be back from Adelaide soon. (Though I truly have no idea) Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 01:47, October 10, 2017 (UTC) Saw your message about leveling up Heyo Flopfish, Thanks for letting us know that you needed to be leveled up! I'm so sorry for not getting to you earlier; our wiki's been rather idle lately, and none of the admins have been very active. Since your first character, Jillian Ray, was claimed on September 12, you're just a few days shy of Level 4, but I'll change you to 4 anyways since we haven't leveled you up at all yet (apologies again). If you need help in the future, feel free to just directly IM an admin or older user on their talk page if you need help, since we don't usually check the Help Desk forums anymore. I promise we don't bite! (P.S.: As someone who primarily RPs with an Astraeus character myself, I'm happy to see more Astraeus kids on the wiki! Jillian seems so sweet, and I love the enthusiasm with which you're RPing her. I'd gladly offer to RP with you, but right now I'm engrossed in another RP, and schoolwork prevents me from spending any more time here nowadays. Feel free to hit up my talk page if you'd ever like to chat, though!) 03:48, October 10, 2017 (UTC) Congratulations~ Congratulations on making it to Level Five! I must ask if you were part of the Adopt a Newb program? And if so, who was your mentor? ~ Thistle Okay~ Well, enjoy being a level five and I'm just around the corner if you ever wanted to RP or anything ;) ~ Thistle Hi! Would you like to rp sometime? :) Dirael (talk) 19:42, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Re Sorry about that. I've got a horrible memory and forgot about it but now I'm remembering I was waiting for you to post on it. Rp stuff I'm sorry for not rping on it as much. Though, I was the last to post so I can't really post currently. I think Uni doesn't (maybe) go on on weekends. Maybe, we should start a new rp? Just let me know what you think. I have a character who's also very new to camp so maybe we can rp them? Also, I knew it was you sending me the message (because of what it said) but make sure to sign with your signature so people will know who's messaging them. Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 19:52, October 28, 2017 (UTC) No big deal. Also Uni is on another rp currently so if you want him to post or make sure he's still on the rp you can ask him. Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 20:19, October 28, 2017 (UTC) Inactive? Hello there! It has come to our attention that it's been more than 21 days since your last edit. While you be needing the officially inactive status? If there is no response by the 12th, your characters are subject to archiving.